James and Lily
by Potter1912
Summary: This is just a little one shot about how James proposes. It may or may not turn into a full story. I hope you enjoy it and please review as its the first one I have ever written.


**I do not own any of the characters in the story, only the plot is mine. All rights go to the wonderful J.K Rowling!  
This is my first fanfiction so please review and tell me what you think! **

"Come on Prongs, do you really think this is a good idea?" Said Sirius

"I know you wouldn't understand Padfoot, but I know it's the right the time!" James replied looking as more serious than any of them have ever seen.

"Ok James what do you want us to do?" Remus asked.

"I just want you to cover for me with Lily and any teacher that comes and asks for me, I shouldn't be gone for more than 2 hours" James said

"Ok Prongs, If your sure" Sirius sighed and gestured for all the other Marauders to leave. He took one last look back at James, shook his head, and walked out.

James gathered his cloak and the map and went down the stairs to the common room, it was fairly empty and he didn't see Lily anywhere so he was able to get by without incident. He put the cloak on when he turned the corner in the corridor and checked the map to make sure Filtch wasn't snooping about near the statue, luckily for him he was out in grounds. When he reached the statue he checked the map, made sure no one was near and took of his cloak, he tapped the witches hump with his wand and crawled through the hole. While he was walking through the tunnel he thought again whether this was the right thing to do, he loved her and by some miracle she loved him. He knew he was making the right choice. When he got to the end of the tunnel, he put his cloak on, and snuck round the counter of the shop and out the door, he walked through the village and walked till the village of Hogsmeade was out of sight and apparated to the leaky cauldron-this was his first stop. He said hello to Tom, and walked down Diagon Alley and walked through the doors of Gringotts bank. He didn't need to present his family key anymore; his family were too well known. The Goblin brought him to his families vault and he took some money out of it. He knew his mother and father would not mind as he had plenty left in his budget for this term. He exchanged the money for muggle money and then walked back through Diagon Alley to muggle London

James walked for a while before he found the store he was looking for, when he went in he realised at once he was underdressed in this jeans and jumper. He got funny looks as he went to the counter and told the man behind the counter - that was wearing a suit- what he was looking for. The man gave him a look and brought out some rings for him to look at,

"Is this all you have? I don't see any here that suits" Said James. The man gave a smirk and went back into the store, James knew what he was playing at, the man thought James couldn't afford the best ring, and how wrong he is James thought. When the man came back out he seen the man had raised the price tag considerably. James took his time to look through the rings; he wanted to make sure he had the right one. Finally after a considerable amount of time that James lost count of and a lot of huffing and puffing from the man with the suit he found the right one. When James pointed the one out, the man looked at him and told him the price, James acted nonchalance and pulled out his wallet and paid the man. The man's expression was hilariously when he realised how much James had, but James tried to keep his cool. When he had paid, he left the shop and walked back to Diagon Alley and apparated back to Hogwarts, he put on his cloak before he reached Honeydukes just to be careful, he passed quickly through the store and up the tunnel and before he knew it he was back in the corridors of Hogwarts, he put the map and cloak his is pockets and made sure the little box was hidden. When he reached the Gryffindor common room he saw that Sirius was talking to a very annoyed looking Lily.

"Prongs there you are!" Remus said in an unnecessarily loud voice. Lily's head whipped round and Sirius and Remus used this time to quickly sneak out of the common room.

"James! Where have you been? Sirius wouldn't tell me and he was acting suspiciously" Lily said narrowing her eyes.  
"I was er...Just erm…" James looked about, and tried to think of a reasonable explanation, he had counted on Pads to cover for him.

"Well?" Lily said, crossing her arms.

"I was just talking to Dumbledore about something?" James didn't know why he said that, it was the first thing he could think of. He could tell Lily didn't believe him.

"You're telling me you were speaking to Dumbledore for five hours?" She said, disbelieve thick in her voice and she raised her eyebrows. James hadn't realised he was gone for that long and now understood now why Lily was concerned and Sirius was looking desperate.

"No I wasn't, I...I didn't want to do this way but...Come on" James said grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the stairs.  
"Why are you bringing me up here?" Lily said sounding a bit nervous.  
"I am going to explain to you where I was but I don't want everyone to hear." James said trying to explain it as best as he could without giving too many things away. He led Lily into their room and was thankful that he and Remus had attempted to tidy it in case Lily ever came in.  
"Ok, so we are here, explain." Lily said sitting down on his bed and leaning against his pillows. James stared at her for a minute before he began to pace.  
" I didn't want to do it like this but I didn't realise how long I was gone, I thought that I wouldn't be away for more than 2 hours and you wouldn't have noticed…" he trailed off and looked over at Lily, she was staring at him with a curious expression so he continued,  
"It's just I feel that this is the right time to do this, I mean we are graduating soon and we will be joining the order after and I feel that if I don't do this now, that I won't get another chance so…" James fidgeted about in his pocket and pulled out a black box and knelt in one knee in front of the bed. Lily gasped and sat up straight on the bed in front of James.  
"Lily, I tired constantly and unsuccessfully to try and get a chance with you since 1st year, you made me clean up my act and I know that I have loved you since 6th year and by some miracle you actually said yes and you love me too, I promise to protect you from anything that is thrown at us, will you do me the honour of marrying me?" Lily had started crying half way through his speech and sat for a full minute before she launched herself at him and hugged him.  
"Lily please say something" James said sounding worried as she hadn't answered him yet.  
"Oh sorry" she said laughing "Of course I will James! I Love you and can't imagine spending the rest of my live without you." James took the ring, that had a silver band with three emeralds nestled into the band and put it on her finger. Lily looked James and James couldn't help it he kissed her and tried to put as much emotion as possible into the kiss. James broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against Lily's.

"I love you Lily" James said looking into her eyes  
"I love you too, James" Lily said kissing him again.


End file.
